Kuroko's birthday
by Seriedith Frost
Summary: AomineXKuroko After seeing the closeness of the two that he had once experienced with Kuroko he felt something that he thought he would only experience with the opposite sex. this is kind of AU-ish but kind of the real thing.
1. Kuroko's birthday

FOREVER MINE

***DISCLAIMER: People please bear with my English, Crappy lines or whatever you find wrong and if it is unbearable just say so. :D I would appreciate it.

I don't own Kuroko no basket, But AomineXKuroko is a great pairing :" *********

A/N: Hello :D I am not really familiar with KNB so I have no idea when Kuroko's birthday it is not said here. So don't be mystified : )

Since the graduation after middle school Aomine had the trouble on contacting or tracking Kuroko and Now he sees him with a new light. Aomine thought that it's okay since if Kuroko had preferred someone better than him there would be a chance that basketball could be exciting again. Not that he would lose on that Taiga that Kuroko had chosen. But after seeing the closeness of the two that he had once experienced with Kuroko he felt something that he thought he would only experience with the opposite sex.

"Daiki," Kuroko said looking straight at Aomine.

"Tetsuya," It was the only thing Aomine could utter, surprised that his shadow is here at his school, More or less with him.

He stayed on his lying position and asked, "What are you doing here?" still looking at Kuroko's Emotionless face and soulful eyes.

Kuroko smiled and said his name again. "Daiki,"

Aomine felt a smile cross his face and asked a question that he wanted to know, "Where have you been?"

Kuroko was about to answer him starting again with his name,

"Daiki!" A voice with a higher pitch said.

Aomine was awakened from his Dream.

He doesn't need to open his eyes to see who the owner of the voice is but he did anyway.

"Momoi," he started with an irritated tone. "What do you need?"

Momoi just stared at him.

Aomine sighed aware that something would be wrong if the Momoi beside him now is not the usual Momoi.

"What is it?"

"Daiki, I can't believe you don't know what the event for tomorrow is." His childhood friend said.

Aomine tried to remember the event for tomorrow. "Tomorrow is Saturday so, no classes."

This time Momoi sighed "Tomorrow is Tetsuya's birthday."

Aomine laughed, "We celebrated his birthday on Thursday so, No it is not."

Momoi laughed out loud and said "Oh boy, you are hopeless Aomine."

Aomine just stared at his childhood friend as if she had grown a second head.

"That was two years ago. Idiot, Last year his birthday was Friday, This year would be a Saturday" Momoi explained.

"But my birthdays had always been a Saturday."

"That's because you always wanted to drink on your party so that's why your mother always set your parties on Saturdays."

Momoi looked at him with an amused look "You don't even know when your birthday is?"

Aomine did not tried to hide his now blushing face since he is sure that Momoi wouldn't notice because of his tan skin.

"Whatever," He said closing the argument and started with a new topic.

"What do I care about Tetsuya? I lost contact of him since the graduation at middle school." Aomine said.

"Daiki, "Momoi looked at him with a surprised face. "Don't tell me you had not contacted him since the graduation."

Aomine looked at her "Didn't I just say that I lost contact?"

"Oh, But you should go he invited all the members of the generation of miracle."

Aomine just shrugged and lied on the other side where he saw a familiar face.

"Forgive me for not updating you on my life Aomine."

Aomine continue on looking at sky blue eyes and hair.

"Gyaaa!" Aomine shouted totally surprised that Aomine and Momoi's topic a while ago is at his front.

"What are you doing here Kuroko?" he asked the question he had asked in his dream.

"I've been here the whole time." Kuroko said as if it was an enough answer.

"tsk, I am not curioused on how your life had been this past two years kuroko." Aomine said.

" I did not say you were Aomine." He said with an emotionless face.

Aomine sitted properly so he could think, instead his head ached because of the sudden motion he had one.

"Aomine, are you okay?" the blue haired boy asked with no mar on his face but with lots of worries crossing his blue eyes.

"Never been better." he stood up abruptly to prove that the motion a while ago was nothing.

Kuroko just nodded.

Aomine looked at Kuroko,as if the questioned looked on his face is enough to show what he had wanted to say.

"I want you to meet my new light, Aomine."

Aomine looked at his shadow totally surprised at what it had said.

"Why would I need to meet your NEW light, Kuroko?" He asked emphasizing on the word new.

"So that you could meet someone that would make you enjoy basketball again." Kuroko answered. He stood up and started to make his leave.

"Kuroko," Aomine whispered as if his once shadow could hear it.

"Daiki," Momoi was now beside him with a worried face not fussing at the event the Kuroko had been here (which is so unusual for his childhood friend nowadays.)

Aomine smiled, "Someone that could defeat me huh?"

After Satsuki's fuss over attending Kuroko's birthday Aomine decided to go after all.

Aomine looked at his overall appearance at the mirror once again. After deciding that it was enough he went to Kuroko's house.

"Happy birthday Kuroko," Aomine greeted the moment Kuroko opened the door for him. He gave a rectangular box that is covered with a wrapper that says 'Happy birthday!'

"Thank you for coming Aomine, I appreciate your presence." Kuroko replied as if he had said it for the hundredth time today while shaking the gift Aomine had given.

For an unknown reason Aomine finds himself blushing, "It's okay."

Once again he looked at Kuroko to see how his once shadow's face lit up with surprise and then go back to neutral only with a hint of smile visible.

Knowing that he was not the cause of the facade Aomine looked at the direction Kuroko is looking at.

By the gate he saw a guy with almost the same height as him, a skin with a lighter shade than him and red hair.

"Taiga," Kuroko said.

The emotion on the voice Aomine had heard was enough to know who the guy is.

Aomine looked at Kuroko, "He's your new light."

Kuroko just nodded then regarded the guy he called as Taiga.

"Kagami," Kuroko started going back to formality. "This is Aomine Daiki. He's one of the generations of miracles."

Kagami made his way through the door as if he already knows the place to his heart.

"I'm hurt Kuroko. Aren't you surprised that I'm here?" Kagami said.

Kuroko just sighed as he let Aomine enter the House and then closing the door, "I was, but knowing you, you must have not attended the make-up class that I signed up for you."

Kagami just laughed and ruffled the blue hair of the boy, "But how can I not attend your birthday? Didn't I promise that I would always attend your birthday?"

Aomine just looked at the two guys that had disregarded him completely feeling a rage deep within him and a twang of jealousy that he thought he would only feel with the opposite sex.

Looking at the two he felt a sense of possessiveness around Kuroko.

He was about to follow the two when he was stopped by a guy with a blond hair.

"Aomine," The grief was around the voice with just saying of his name. "Have you seen on how that Taiga had charmed Kurokocchi?"

"Kise let go of my hand before I disable it."

Aomine got angry and had done a something that he thought he would never ever do.

So, there it is. :D

Wait for chapter two :)


	2. yup, Happy birthday to you

A/N: SORRY FOR WAITING T.T

"Aomine," It was the only thing the blond copycat could say because of his surprise at what the Touo ace had done.

Aomine made his way through the partner of light and shadow breaking the two apart.

"Tetsu," Aomine whispered "Can I talk to you?"

"Okay." Kuroko replied not aware of the fuss and the fact that everyone is looking at them.

"Not here." Aomine explained after seeing that Kuroko did not made a move to go out of the place, away from the ears of the people around them.

However Kuroko wasn't able to hear the urgency that had come out of the tanned man, the desire lacing his words and the betrayal and the need that is in those Navy blue eyes.

Kuroko looked at him wondering what it is that would make Aomine be embarrassed about something and he would decide to leave the place.

"Then not now," Kuroko answered not even bothering if Aomine accepted his answer he looked at Kagami and said. "Where's my present Taiga?"

The use of the first name did not escape Aomine's ears.

Aomine was perplexed, never had anyone in his life had disregarded him completely aside from the bluenette that is in his front and currently ogling a guy that Aomine might say, WEAK.

Kagami smiled knowingly at Kuroko, "You know when and where you'll see it."

The blush that crossed Kuroko's cheek did not escaped Aomine's gaze either.

This scene was getting on his nerves. He wants it to stop now.

"Later at your room after the party your beloved will be waiting." Kagami made a graceful bow not really minding the people looking at them wondering what they are talking about but apparently Aomine Knew and he would never forgive himself if he continues on doing nothing and just let Taiga defile his Kuroko.

Aomine shook his head surprised at the thoughts that had crossed his mind.

"I will be there." He told himself.

The party ended, Aomine went to Kuroko's room not asking for permission if he is allowed.

He sat on Kuroko's bed so that he could see everything. For some reason he was taking some pleasure on what he is doing right now.

By now everyone is saying their own goodbyes to the celebrant but he was busy on rummaging Kuroko's things. Like the pervert he is he took Kuroko's red boxers and stuffed it in his packet after he had smelled its scent off.

The background began to quiet and it was a signal for Aomine that Kuroko is now alone and might be with Kagami.

He sat in the bed facing the door in his most relaxed position, readying himself for what he might see.

A disheveled haired Kuroko kissing Kagami hungrily, hearing Kuroko's moan and many more awaits him

Hearing the thump of footsteps nearing the door he was taken back to reality. And right now no one could deny the bulge on Aomine's jeans because of his fantasizing a while ago. He ignored the issue off deciding that it would just ruin his plan for the ruining of the plans of Kuroko and Kagami.

Aomine was surprised when he heard Kuroko by the door.

"What do you mean it's inside my room? You had never left my side the whole party so there's no chance for you to put your present in here."

A slight pause made Aomine frowned wondering how long it would take Tetsuya to enter the room and why is it that he couldn't hear Kagami's vice.

"Whatever," He heard Tetsuya muttered.

He went back to his most relaxed position once again forgetting all his questions.

The doorknob turned. Aomine was surprised at what he is looking at.

There by the door he saw Kuroko phone in hand and is currently talking to someone.

"Kagami Tai-"Kuroko was stopped by the sight he is seeing now. He dropped the phone on the floor that made a thud that could not be considered as a noise because of the carpeted floor. The phone completely forgotten Kuroko smiled a knowing smile, "Happy birthday to me."

The phantom closed the distance. Aomine just continued on looking at Tetsuya wondering what the hell is happening.

A/N:

fuuu, I don't know how to continue this :/ but whatever i'll try my best :))

Wait for the steamy last chapter.

Post your review to inspire :) constructive criticism is good :D


	3. Gift for Kuroko

KUROKO'S PRESENT

A/N: hey everyone, my update had taken so long because of the conflict of me being obsessed with akakuro this last few days :(( it's all Aomine's fault! Why does he have to change to someone like that! But then after coming up to a conclusion (that only I know) Aokuro remains best in my heart.

The phantom closed the distance. Aomine just continued on looking at Tetsuya wondering what the hell is happening.

Kuroko wound his arms around Aomine and further close the distance by locking his lips with Aomine.

Aomine giving in to his desire was laid off by Kuroko.

"Tetsu," Aomine had whispered not really minding that he is feeling something for this dull guy.

One second Kuroko was at the top the next Aomine was kissing Tetsuya and was now topping the bluenette.

Kuroko let out a shuddering breath and moaned with delight when Aomine had slid his dark hand into Kuroko's shirt dragging it up until a pair of small pink nipples came into view.

With a groan Aomine pressed his lips at the flat chest sucking every now and then leaving a hickey, Making Kuroko his property.

"Nghhh, Aomine," Tetsu let out a cry of pleasure and this had encouraged Aomine to continue.

He pulled back and sank the image in his memories. Tetsu's face contorted in pleasure when he saw a bright red mark at Tetsu's chest, a mark that he alone had done.

"Kagami," Tetsu let out when Aomine was feasting on the partner of pink nipples a while ago.

That made Aomine stops his conquest and looked at Tetsu with eyes that are marked with betrayal "Forget Kagami." He commanded

He was angry. It wasn't Kagami that was pulling him for a kiss making Kuroko cry out of pleasure. It wasn't Kagami who was settled between Tetsu and feeling his white thighs around his waist pressing their hardened members against each other.

And no way in hell would it be that Kagami would be in Tetsu's mind right now.

It should be Aomine, It would be him.

"Fuck, Tetsu." Aomine had cursed when he could no longer contain the depth of his desires.

Little did he know that kagami wasn't on Kuroko's mind.

Kuroko just wanted to ask on how Kagami had talked to Aomine.

He just wanted to know how and why the tanned guy is doing this.

Is it because it's his birthday?

Or is there another reason for this?

_I should have waited for Aomine to make the first move._ That had been on Kuroko's mind.

But Aomine was too focused on making Kuroko cry out of pleasure, on making him cry his needs and wants.

Because of the good feeling that Aomine kept on giving to Kuroko the smaller boy had forgotten all his questions just letting himself drown from the pleasure.

After a few minutes of groans, cries, moans and lots of things that involves whatever it is they're doing only two wet, naked bodies remain on the bed.

Aomine whispered, "Can I go on Tetsu?" the hesitation can be heard and no one can refused that.

"ummmhh," Tetsu had whimpered. The question had overwhelmed the smaller guy never had he seen Aomine hesitate on whatever it is he is doing, only now.

Taking it as a yes Aomine started on preparing the small guy.

"Suck," he had ordered after pushing two fingers to Kuroko's mouth.

Not being able to say no Tetsu just did what the tall guy had commanded taking pleasure from it.

Watching Tetsu enjoy Aomine spread the bluenette legs wide open and lifted his hips in order to have a good view all doing this with just one hand.

He pulled his fingers out of Kuroko's mouth making the small guy whimpered as if he had taken its favorite vanilla shake. He grabbed Tetsu's ankle and pulled it up over his shoulder.

Aomine started fingering Tetsu and after a few moans of Tetsu a second finger entered both going in deep and scissoring him, stretching and preparing him for what he knew would come after.

After deciding that the prep was enough to make the small boy not cry out of pain, he started on entering Tetsu.

It had taken effort on getting it inside Tetsu but he is sure that once it had gone all the way in there would be less pain.

Kuroko bites down his lower lip trying not to scream from the pain and pleasure.

It's too big and how long would it take for him to enter? He had asked himself.

"I give up," Kuroko had whispered right beside Aomine's ear not being able to take the pain.

"What?!" he was halfway through and he need Kuroko to complete the process.

"Can we please do this some other time?"

Do this…

Some other time…

There would b a next time…

Forgetting what the small guy had asked a while because of pure bliss from the thought that he can be with Tetsu again he had made his way through Tetsu's hole.

"Daik!" The bluenette had shouted surprised at what the tanned guy had done.

"Sorry Tetsu, It's just that I'm so happy." He had explained as if it was enough.

"Can I go on?" He had asked once again.

"Yes." And that was the last understandable thing Tetsu had said.

The whole way the only thing that could be heard from the small guy is moans of pleasure, grunts of approval and things that would not be good for soft ears.

Aomine had never thought that Tetsu could be more arousing than his magazines.

The two started the erotic dance. After a few thrust they arrived the perfect bliss for a second and returned to reality.

A few minutes of silence had passed and Kuroko was the one who broke it.

"Aomine," The small guy had said but no one can deny the feelings that the voice had carried.

"No," Aomine had stopped "I want to talk first."

Tetsu just nodded preparing himself for the rejection that awaits him.

"Why did you left Tetsu?"

This was not a question that he would normally ask after a great sex but then it was Aomine after all.

"Because I know that you would reject me if you will know about my feelings for you." He answered.

"You should have said so. I feel the same. It's just that I would not know if it wasn't for your new light." Aomine had said.

Accepting everything of Tetsu,

Not being mad because Tetsu had been selfish.

"What did Kagami said to make you come here?"

Aomine looked at him bewildered. "That was our first meeting, your birthday today."

"What?" Kuroko stood up but not being able to take the fast motion he had done he fell back at the bed.

"What is it?" Aomine asked.

"Take my phone." He then pointed at the forgotten phone at the carpeted floor.

Aomine just stood up and pick the phone not really minding the fact that he is naked.

After giving the phone back to Tetsu he asked permission to use the shower.

Tetsu just nodded while looking at the phone.

The called had been dropped but there as a message left.

_Nice gift huh? Happy Birthday again, BTW there's another gift under your bed. Be nice._

Kuroko hurriedly looked at under the bed and there he saw a Basketball.

A/N: Did I just murder Aokuro? :'(

Tell me please. BTW sorry for the smut scene I am just a beginner and that is my first!

OKAY! This chapter isn't steamy at all! And lot's all of hole is still open :'(

BUT I AM DONE :D

TEASER:

Kagami flipped his phone close after confirming the message had been sent for Tetsu.

Well he was not sure if Aomine would for his petty tricks.

So he prepared the ball a day ago.

Aside from Aomine Kuroko's true love is basketball.

…

"Awww!" He had shouted once he was headshot by a flying basketball in a fast speed.

He looked angrily at where the direction of the ball was.

And there he saw a guy, a guy that was supposed to be at Kuroko's house.

"What are you doing here?" he had shouted out of frustration.

A/N: I really love talking right? Do you want me to continue this? Review on who you want to be the guy is. Is it Aomine or Tetsuya? Who do you want?


End file.
